Now You See Me Then You Won't
by kaminariyoru
Summary: Sakura is the new girl at the ninja academy But doesn't talk to anyone. what could of happened, and why are all these weird people doing here? Has the world gone mad...maybe...Wait tobi put that down! ok randomness much? ((may have language may not you have been warned))
1. hehehe new student

**Now you see me then you won't**

**Hey everyone this is a fanfiction just so you know so anything can and probably happen…so…back off By the way today is my birthday and April fools day don't ask how that happened**

"talking"

'thinking'

"**inner/demons"**

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

"Quiet everyone we have a new student for the academy" Iruka stated. Yet they still talked.

The whole academy class went quiet when a small figure came through the door.

She had long pink hair that went to her waist. Her hair was in her eyes so they couldn't get a clear view of her eyes. She was wearing a black kimono with blood red butterflies on it. At the end of the kimono was the Haruno clan symbol which was on the side It stopped mid thigh and the sleeves went past her fingertips. She wore a matching black cloak with cute cat ears on the hood with blood red butterflies on the bottom. She wore no shoes.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl looked at him then at the class and said nothing Iruka sweatdropped. "Okay class this is Sakura so be nice to her. Sakura you can sit next to Naruto and Sasuke guys raise your hands"

Many fangirl complaints went around the room when Sakura sat down**. (I don't think you want to know what they were planning Sasuke.-shivers-Freaks) **

The day went by without saying a word to either of her seatmates. Or to anyone for that matter.

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

"It's time for me to choose gennin teams …

Many teams later

cause I don't know anything about them hehe

Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto, and Sakura"


	2. HUH? RENNI!

Ello minna-san nu! If you are reading this nu, then yayzness for yous nu!

"Talking"

'Thoughts"

'**inner/demons'**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Naruto If I did then I would be rich and so I guess thats a no**

**NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU**

"What!?" everyone shouted except Sasuke and Sakura since they don't talk to anyone **(-cough- Sakura-cough-)** or rarely talk **(-cough- Sasuke –cough-)**

"Quiet! Is this how you act with a new student around?!" Iruka shouted

"Yes!" shouted a random student.

Iruka and Sakura sweatdropped even though Sakura didn't show it.

'**What is up with these people Saku-chan?!'** a voice shouted in her head.

'I don't know Renni' Sakura replied back in her head. **(A/N: renni = inner spelled backwards you'll find out who/what she is later =3) **

'**They're all a bunch of idiots I tell you! Idiots' renni shouted.**

'I agree with you-' Sakura's mental conversation was cut short when a hand was waving in front of her face by the ever so oblivious idiot Naruto. **(but that is why we love him) **

" Hey Sakura-chan! Are you okay you were spacing out there. Everyone is gone except me and teme over there"

Sakura just stared blankly at him then out the window.

Naruto got bored so he played a prank on their new sensei Hatake Kakashi. Which of course made them look like complete idiots.

'Idiot' Sakura thought

'**You got right Saku-chan'** Renni mumbled darkly.

They all were on the roof and are going to introduce themselves.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi I like… I dislike well… my hobbies are … my dreams are none of your business."

'**We didn't learn anything from him except his name that's stupid' **Renni deadpanned.

'I agree but what can we do about it' Sakura thought back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen. I hate the time you have to wait for the water to heat up. And my dream is to become the Hokage"

'**okay ramen, ramen, Hokage great personality huh Saku-chan?'**

'yup Renni I'm so bored. Sakura thought back.

"Okay next you in the blue." Kakashi said pointing to said person.

"Uchiha Sasuke I don't like anything I hate everything My goal is to kill a certain someone." said a very serious Sasuke.

'**emotional wrecked person hahaha'** laughed Renni.

You do love misery and hate don't you?' Sakura thought back

'**Yep oh look your up now use small words so they understand what you are saying'** snickered Renni.

Sakura mentally snorted. **(A/N: hw you she does that I have no clue oh well it's my story so I can do whatever I want so hahaha)**

"You next pinky" Kakashi said boredly.

"…" Sakura said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Come on speak up pinky." Kakashi said.

"…" was all that said from the pinkette.

'**That should be small enough for them wouldn't you say Renni?'** Sakura mentally snickered.

'**Yup I'd say so'** laughed Renni.

With that Sakura got up and walked away from sight.

"Okay next time you see Sakura tell her about the survival test."

**NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU**

You know what I'm sorry for not updating I got sidetracked again Gomen nasai

he..he..he well thanks to the those who reviewed my story

wells I gots to goes

JA NE =^.^=MEOW!!!

Yoru-chan out


	3. ramen stealing chipmunks?

Ello minna-san here is the third chapter of my story yayzness for me and yous

So woohoo for minna-san

I want to thank 8 very special people my reviewers so here it goes

princess bookgeek my loving older sister at least when she wants to be thanks for your support sis

hoshi sazumi ello luv if you're reading this thanks for the review I'll see you later at school come whenever

XxMidnightMelodyMistrssxX I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I didn't know how I had princess bookgeeks help and she's not a very good explainer heh heh thanks for the wonderful review and thanks for the beta suggestion

NiCo-lOvEr I know it 's short hopefully it will get longer I have some ideas for this story so it will get longer

??? well I don't you're name this is all it said but thanks

bellacullen3 ello yes I love that part I knew someone else would to and thanks

'Can't'be'Trained thanks a bunches

Neko4 I can't tell you what happens next instead here you are the next chapter

I hope you all will review again and I'm really sorry I didn't update soon enough

Happy birthday lil sis you're finally 15

Here is the next chapter to my story so yayzness

"Talking"

'Thinking' **(mostly Sakura haha)**

'**Renni/****demons****'**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto so what it's not like everyone does that would be weird

**NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU**

The next day Sakura was the first one at the bridge thanks to Renni she knew where to go.

'**So take that boys naaah! XP' **Renni shouted.

'You're too loud in the morning.' Sakura deadpanned.

Today Sakura was wearing a similar outfit as the day before except instead of butterflies there were many mini silver Haruno symbols on the corners of the disconnected sleeves and the bottom of the midthigh length dress. Her hood was up with the cat ears were up proudly with a Haruno symbol on the back of the ears. She had a red catlike tail. Her cloak swayed as she walked to sit up on a tree to keep in the shade.

**NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU **

**(This Sakura's mental conversation with Renni okay)**

'So do we do as minimum jutsu and stuff as we can Renni?' Sakura asked

'**Yep act as weak as possible without making us look too pathetic'** Renni stated as matter of factly.

'Okay so I can't do much huh?'

'**Not until you take your first chunin exam. I'll seal most of what you can do except the basics okay?'**

'Okay thanks a bunch. You rock'

'**I know I know when don't I?'** Renni said smugly.

'Well there was that one time you told me to go on that shopping spree for my dark clothes then you told me to stop eating to save up money because I ran out of money, then I woke up in the hospital. Oh and the time-' Sakura

'**Okay okay whatever oh look the emotional wreck is here!' **

**(Sorry Sasuke fans I am one to but it works for the time being)**

'Stop yelling and stop calling him that I think that I'd prefer to refer to call him the obsessed one.'

'**hehehe that may be right but let's just refer to him as just Sasuke'**

'that sounds okay I guess it's not like I'll talk to any of them right now anyway.'

'**true true well see ya I got to seal you up oh and pass this test for me okay?'**

'okay see ya'

**NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU **

Sasuke arrived at the certain bridge to find that Sakura was already there.

He just ignored like any Uchiha Sasuke would.

Much later an orange blob made its appearance screaming something about 'sorry' and 'evil ramen stealing chipmunks.'

'something is wrong about that boy Renni'

Silence greeted her in her head. **(wow that sounds weird)**

'Renni? Are you there? Oh yeah she's sealing' Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard everyone's favorite neon orange target started to have a one sided argument with the 'teme' or another words Sasuke.

'Does he ever give it a rest. I guess not.' Sakura mentally sighed.

**-about 5 hours later- (supposing the actual time they had to wait)**

Tired of waiting Naruto started shouting.

"where is he?!"

Poof

"Yo." Came the only reply of the masked sensei.

Naruto started yelling and Kakashi gave a stupid excuse that was obviously a lie.

'**stupid excuse huh?' **came a statement from inside Sakura's head.

'Yep Renni it is this will probably become a bad habit for Kakashi. So you all done?' Sakura replied.

'Yep sorry I took so long.'

'It's okay.'

'well listen to Kakashi-sensei' came Renni's sarcastic remark..

"The test is to get one of these bells or no lunch." Kakashi said with a smile or rather an eye crinkle.

Naruto's stomach growled. If Sasuke was hungry then it didn't show.

'Idiots it's a good thing I don't eat much.' Sakura thought thankfully.

"GO!"

Sasuke disappeared while Sakura and Naruto stayed behind.

Kakashi vaguely wondered what they were going to do.

Naruto ran at Kakashi or at least tried to Sakura had tripped him with a sweep kick causing his face to fall into the ground. Naruto again got up to run at Kakashi but fell again by another sweep kick from Sakura. His face met its good friend Mr. ground. Such good friends they are.

Naruto turned furiously at Sakura wondering why she was keeping him from attacking Kakashi. Sakura was waving an instant ramen cup in front of his face.

Naruto drooled. Obviously he didn't eat breakfast. He made a jump for the delicious food but Sakura pulled her hand away before he could make a move for it she held up a conveniently placed scroll in front of him that said in bright red 'TEAMWORK! IDIOT! X3'

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Okay Sakura-chan."

'Chan? Okay something's wrong with this kid Renni.'

'**I'll say'** Renni nodded arm crossed.

"So what's the plan Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked excited.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh yeah you won't talk to us." Naruto said gloomily.

'Dang it think of something already.' Sakura mentally scolded herself.

'…Ah ha diversion. Renni send my plan to the boy please and thank you.'

'Fine but you better eat some dango after this.' Renni bargained.

'Okay' Sakura said in defeat.

**NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU **

'**Yo Baka!'** Renni yelled from inside Naruto's head.

'**Quiet you pest!'** a loud voice boomed.

'…**Oh yeah I know you're name it's…it's oh great I forgot umm oh yeah Kyuubi took me a minute there…so how are you?'** Renni said quite smugly.

Kyuubi just stared at the form in front of him.

'**What's wrong cat got you tongue? Wait I am catish…Oh well you get the point.'**

'**Renni…how can you move freely?'** Kyuubi asked curiously.

'**That is for me to know and you to never find tell this to the kit so bye…for now.'**

With that Renni faded out of Naruto's head.

**NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU **

**How was that? The fight is coming up so just wait**

**Review if you want **

**Wells I gots to goes**

**Ja Ne =^.^=MEOW!!!**

**Yoru-chan out**


	4. YAY WE GET A,,,,,,test?

Hey forth chapter is here I'm glad some of you like my story. I know i suck at writing heh…heh…heh…oh well I'm still having fun

'thoughts'

"talking"

'**Renni'**

'**Demons'**

**NUNUNUNUUNUNUNUNUNU**

Renni Faded back into Sakura's head.

'**Done'**

'Thanks Renni.'

'**Don't forget my dango'** Renni said smartly.

Sakura mentally sweatdropped and thought back 'okay...'

Naruto started to run after Kakashi making clones in the process.

'Plan set into motion Renni now let's go Houdini and disappear' as soon as Sakura thought that her form fazed from view. **(A/N:You know not like a poof of smoke but kinda like her body sparkles from view like glitter I know stupid explanation tell me if you get it) **

"Hey where did Sakura-chan go?" Naruto yelled.

'Okay what can I do hmm?' Sakura asked well thought back.

'**I don't know.' **Renni stuck out her tongue and started laughing.

'You suck Renni' Sakura said flatly.

From there she stopped talking to Renni to help Naruto who apparently was attacking Kakashi again.

'Baka. Oh well I'll just make do.' Sakura thought dryly. She ran at Kakashi too. Taking out a kunai pretending to try to hit him which off course he dodged but I threw out my arm throw several senbon only to have him make a substitution jutsu. Sakura mentally sighed. This was going to take longer than she thought.

_Great_

Naruto made clones that attacked Kakashi. When this happened Sakura had come up from behind Kakashi and made a reach for the bells only to have her hand grabbed.

"Do you think that would work?" Kakashi asked.

'**No we just did that to get caught…baka.'** Renni stuck out her tongue.

'Yep angry much Renni'

Sakura made another grab for the bells with her other hand unfortunately she got caught again. She turned the tables by making it so that his arms were crossed instead of hers. Sasuke took this chance to do a fireball jutsu. **(OMG! I forgot all about him hehehe sorry Sasuke-san)** And…

Poof goes the ninja

'SUBSTITUTION?!' Sakura thought surprised.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing the bell had rung time had run out

'**GREAT'** Renni said glumly

'We didn't make it in time.' Sakura said blankly 'oh well.'

Blah blah teamwork blah blah don't understand

(lets fast forward a lil bit)

We are a team thing is now over

"You pass" Kakashi said.

"…" Sakura 'Yayzness'

**'You got that right Saku'** Renni cheered.

"…" Sasuke was thinking…well either something weird or most likely something about

Revenge, killing a certain person, or something like that.

"Yay I'm a ninja I'm a ninja woohoo!" Naruto yelled.

**NUNUNUNUUNUNUNUNUNU**

**So what do you think? pweaz review or I'll force you too with my flying weasels the flying monkeys didn't work out so well =3 Oh well I think I'm doing ok so whatever to any one who wants to flame me XP Oh and akastuki will be here...sometime i haven't really thought of a way to put them in it yet but i have some parts ready. ^_^U**

**Wells I gots to goes**

**Ja Ne**

**Yoru-chan out =^.^=MEOW!!!**


	5. Land of RainBOWS

I LIVE! I bet you guys thought I stopped writing right for those who believed I would wright again you get a...

…

…

…

…

…

day with an AKATSUKI member of your choice and maybe who ever I can find running around in the villages if you don't like them...nom nom nom

okay so to be less confusing I think I will do this

**'Renni/demons'**

'thinking regularly'

**'Hey Renni here came to say Yoru doesn't own the people but if she did God help us all'**

hmm what was that Renni dear

**'um nothing that you know of'**

OK whatever on with the story

**Iamalinedon'tignoreme**

Whoosh went the trees

ninja flying everywhere are they being attacked yes yes they are **(all except one)** the threat is a...

**Well that's all the time we have today bye – author waves frantically while things are being thrown at her -dodges- I was just kidding gosh take a joke**

**OK back to the story**

where were we oh yeah whoosh! Wait deja vu ok fast forward a bit there we are: the threat was a cat!

the cat that we all know is named Tora and is dodging ninja left and right you might be thinking which ninja the ninja are Team 7! -finding something in a chest Zelda music- the cat is fighting the guys of team 7 while the only girl is sitting there in a tree mentally laughing her butt off why you may ask well it all started when a mommy and a daddy- 'WRONG TALK' Renni shouted oh...oh! yeah ok let's stay focused. The cat with a bow on it's head was fighting and may I say winning against the guys of team 7. When the fight was finished in the end it only took the girl to come out of the tree to get to the cat.

The cat leaped for the girl purred. The girl's name is-

"Sakura-chan! How did you do that!" an orange target shouted** (he interrupted me-sad face-)**

SILENCE

"Really that's all"

SILENCELY

"AMAZING"

SILENCER

-the silence is so great that you could here a cricket moving 10 miles away-

"You have to teach me that justu"

"uh Naruto are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

"huh? Oh yeah I'm talking to Sakura-chan here" the orange blob know as Naruto said.

The two remaining boys on the team looked at him weirdly

"Ok?" they said in unison.

"your just jealous that I can talk to Sakura-chan and you can't so nyah"

Naruto notice that Sakura was walking back towards the Hokage Tower the cat in her arms and ran after yelling for her to wait up. **(gosh I started to forget about Sasuke-san again you need to speak up Sasuke-san) **Sasuke and Kakashisweatdropped before walking up to their teammates who stopped to wait for them.

'Hey Renni I wonder when ani-chans and ane-chan will write' Sakura asked.

**'I don't know but maybe we will find out soon'** Renni stated.

**'by the way you never did eat those dango...hmm'** Renni said in that smug manner of hers.

'dang it I thought she forgot about that' Sakura thought muttering in her head.

**'not today muwahahahahaha' **Renni well laughed.

Sakura sweatdropped.

On the way back to the hokage they ran into none other than...

**BYE! -dodges computers and candy- candy? CANDY! well at least someone has a good sense of humor I mean I did leave you guys for almost a whole year don't worry though. I kind of just decided that I wanted to write today I don't know why oh well I'm glad I did though ^_^**

**on wards to the rest of this chapter. ^-^**

it was- the cat jumped at attacked two green blobs. Well I kind of gave it away it was TEAM GUY! Dun dun dun~. (Just kidding) the other two members of the team just watched as the two were knocked out and the cat jumping into the pink haired girls waiting arms. Team 7 bowed and continued to walk on as the guys of the team said sorry for the cat. Sakura well Sakura kind of just walked off after bowing. Team Guy sweatdropped (a lot of that going on huh?) looked at their teammates and then went their separate ways after leaving them. When Team 7 finally got to the Hokage's office the poor cat was taken and squeezed to death

"I kind of feel sorry for it" Sasuke nodded at Naruto's statement as the woman walked off.

"ok so now what D-rank mission should I put you on" The 3rd Hokage said before could list any Naruto being the lovable life changing idiot he is complained. (of course he did) When he got what he wanted he wanted a C-ranked mission he was so happy that the poor boy was crushed when he found out that they had to escort a DRUNK bridge builder to the Land of Waves.

****

The drunken bridge builder now named Tazuna and the team of _ELITE_ ninja were walking down the road to the Land of Waves. As they are walking the past a puddle of water and what do you expect them just to walk past it and ignore it no Naruto just had to jump in it take a kunai and dipping it in the water to clean it.

An AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! echoed through the whole forest. Everyone looked questionably at Naruto who had an evil look on his face as he crouched down to stare at the reddish puddle.

"What runt." Tazuna asked irritated while looking around.

"Dobe." was the comment from Sasuke.

"Teme" Naruto continued looking at the puddle making funny faces at his refection. "Come on dobe were leaving."

"Coming Love!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke and the others except Sakura gave him a what-the-heck-are-you-on-and-stop-taking-it-look. Sakura was looking at his hand there was a cut on his hand and it looked bad she saw poison and went over to him, dragged him over to Kakashi to get healed when...

silence

psst when...

SILENCE

I SAID WHEN!

"Oh! Right!" an unknown voice said.

Splash!

Chains grabbed Kakashi and cut him into little pieces.

Two mist nins came at the other ninjas and Tazuna

Naruto acting drunk or whatever ran into them before they could get to Tazuna. Sakura ran at them her cloak flowing behind her. Pick pocketing them for the antidote and kicking them where it hurts. The fight is done.

'That has to hurt Saku-chan glad I'm not them' Renni snickered.

Sakura still had a blank look as the two ninja fell to the ground.

Sakura bent down to be eye level with them and glared the wind blew her bangs away from her eyes see her scared them I mean seriously a pink haired girl who might I add is 12 scared the crap out of them. They ended up telling Kakashi who came out of the trees unharmed what they were sent for as Sakura gave Naruto the antidote after he stabbed his making an oath. What can I say Kyuubi has fast healing abilities so the drunkenness wore off quickly.

In the end they decided to give in and take Tazuna home after he gave them his sob story and guilt trip. (Don't you hate it when they do that)

As they were walking _again _a sword came flying out of no where after Naruto had been scaring almost everything in the forest with kunai. Everyone DUCKED!

"Very good Copycat ninja Kakashi Hatake" a _scary_ ninja said

on the outside Kakashi looked calm on the inside though he was annoyed "seriously who name calls the famous Copyca- wait oh never mind wait why am I talking to myself great I'm still doing it' while Kakashi was oh so smartly thinking he was trapped in the water vortex jutsu by the ninja who I shall name poof poof cuddly poof-smack- TT^TT fine Zabuza. All the while Sakura was trying to track the mysterious presence in the forest.

'Ah ha' then Sakura fazed into thin air (previously described in chapter 4).

She reappeared in front of a boy who looked shocked that she was there I mean who wouldn't if someone appeared out of no where and was less than a foot of you with a black tessen (metal fan) at your neck(yep definitely shocked). "Who are you?" Haku yep I ruined it he is the masked boy asked.

SiLeNcE mEt HiM iN tHe TrEeS bY oUr LiTtLe SaKuRa-ChAn

"okay? Never mind." Haku said as he sweatdropped then looked a the fight noticed it was his cue and threw senbon into Zabuza's neck and left giving Sakura a weird look before she fazed back to her team and he then pulled a Houdini like our little Sakura-chan and left. Kakashi over-exerted himself and past out they went to Tazuna's home where they ate, rested, Naruto yelling at a poor traumatized kid, had story time (not a good story), and had training. Walking up trees is fun see look no hands THUD ow.

Time skip past the fight till the Demon Ice Mirrors

**Sakura's POV **

The ice mirrors encased chicken butt and while he couldn't see Haku move I could all thanks to well you know what you'll learn later.

"Hey. Sasuke I came to get you out." Naruto whispered to Sasuke INSIDE the dome of mirrors.  
'That idiot'

**'you got that right'**

In the end Sasuke ended up protecting Naruto and getting hurt in the process.

'Eh he'll live.' Sakura thought boredly.

Renni sweatdropped. **'You do know that they are your team right.'**

'so?' Sakura asked mentally yawning

**'Your supposed to help them' **Renni said.

'I am?' Sakura asked.

'Yes you are' Renni said annoyed

'And your point would be?'

**'THEY COULD DIE, YOU KNOW.' **Renni stated flatly.

'Naruto won't I mean the anime is named after him.' Sakura said nonchalantly.

**'Oh I see but what about chicken butt?' **Renni was seeing where this conversation was going and was close to giving up on it.

'eh he's just unconscious.' Sakura waved it off in her mind.

**End POV**

a hand was waving in front of Sakura's face again but by Tazuna this time.

whoosh

hand was terminated and now will cease to exist in this world from now on just kidding Sakura caught the hand without so much as flinching from the closeness of it.

Sakura fazed just as Naruto was about to punch Haku and Zabuza was about to be pierced by chidori.

She grabbed Zabuza fazed then fazed over to Haku and grab him and fazed again away from the group. You could practically see the words in her eyes as the wind moved her hair away from her eyes and were flashing dangerously. The look practically said shut-up-your-not-dying-here-or-else-i-will-kill-look.

**'That's counterproductive Saku-chan.'** Renni said laughing.

'who cares they aren't dying here.' Sakura said mentally rolling her eyes.

As it turned out Gato and his group of thugs or whatever you want to call them had been run off be the sheer number of people and clones that Naruto, Kakashi, the villagers, and most likely the fact that Zabuza and Haku are still alive and there is a glaring pink haired girl.

In the end the bridge was finished and called the great Naruto Bridge, Zabuza ans Haku decided to come back to the Leaf Village after a lengthy discussion over terms and agreements (that we all never read anyway maybe you do or maybe you don't it's up to you it's not my decision to make for you I can't force you to read it like i'm making you do write now haha Muwahahahahaha ok maybe we should go back to the story now before you all throw your keyboards and other computer appliances at me ^-^') so on and so forth, and last but not least THE CHUNNIN EXAMS ARE COMING UP

****

**And there! It's a total of 2107 words in all including this. Please don't complain that it's short I never really write this much...EVER much less on the same day and willingly at that. Some of you wanted more details sorry I probably didn't do that this time but I will get to it I covered a lot and not only that I updated!. After almost all of a year. I will update at some point or other ^_^;;; review if you can then tell me whatever you want. Published on 11/03/10 written on 11/03/10**

**Wells I gots to goes**

**Jya ne**

**=^.^= MEOW!**


	6. We're off to see the chipmunks!

Well…uh its been a while?...2 years and 3 I mean 4 days to be exact. I guess I wanted to try out writing again…I role play a lot but now its going to be harder but its worth a shot right? Please pardon my absence itll be a bit difficult to write now that im used to writing yaoi. But all should be fine. Well onwards! Oh gog my previous writing. Eh too lazy to do anything about it.

I don't own anything except this story?

All was silent as the leaves moved in the wind on this fine morning. The sun was hidden behind the clouds giving everything of a dreary look to everything in the hidden village. Walking through the market place watching everything from young children throwing sharp pointy objects, to chipmunks being chased by a knucklehead in orange. What is going on one might ask? Well I guess we should ask Renni.

-going to a flashback Renni style-

"**You all already know the setting of the environment so no need to know. While we as a team were hanging out some annoying brat (*smack* courtesy from Sakura) decided to come up annoying every single one of the ninja in this story so badly that everyone died thus everyone's spirits now haunt this brat…**

**Fine what really happened was what you would expect. The day was young for our young heroes. A small meeting occurred where we were told we were going to be participating in the lovely miracle that is the chuunin exams. Of course the target of our group had no idea what that was and was distracted halfway through the explanation by something shiny in the previously stated evil chipmunks…even with the cute little sweaters with a letter on them, paws. Noticing Naruto gone having chased the squirrel, I mean chipmunk because that shiny object happened to be his headband. Poor little guy that's when Sakura, the chicken ass, and me chased after him, that's when we saw kunais everywhere. We had went back to collect them by the way, waste not what not or some shit. The kunais where wedged everywhere. **

**We finally caught up to the knucklehead cradling the chipmunk close. Poor thing looked like it had went through hell and back. Taking the chipmunk from him we let him go. You could hear the high pitched cursing at the annoying ninja. Naruto kept apologizing before he was noticed by a child with his hair put up in a ponytail. "Hey boss!" **

**-that's where we are now.-**

Sakura watched the display almost rolling her eyes at the recap Renni had done. Blinking she noticed eyes on her before tilting her head in confusion. She had missed what was said. A giant question mark appeared above her head. "One clueless girl you have there, boss." Twitching Sakura turned to Sasuke, bratty kid say what now? As usual Sasuke stood ignoring everybody.

"**Well you're no help cockatoo." **

Sakura tuned back into reality to hear Naruto agreeing with him. Annoyed at them she made her way quietly over to them only to be stopped by a small hand. Looking down she met Moegi's smiling up at her.

…..

….

…

..

.

Sending a small smile back down to her she kneeled figuring she could do whatever she wanted. Moegi's hands found the cat ears on the cloak. Sakura was surprised little kid had courage. "**I like her….more so than the brat over there.**" Renni sent death glare over to the kid that called them clueless speaking of that. Sakura patted Moegi's head before standing behind naruto glaring down at both Konohamaru and Naruto causing both of the boys to freeze in their gossiping. Both of them dashed off giving the illusion of Naruto chasing Konohamaru. Sasuke who I have already forgotten again had left to go think to himself. Udon ((that's his name…..right? eh oh well)) had ran after the two as Sakura followed after with Moegi. The two girls quickened their pace when the obvious sound of cats yowling, trash cans falling, people screaming, and the sound of pure chaos erupted.

The sight before them was almost too much to handle. Naruto and Konohamaru had somehow wedged themselves in a tree along a complete stranger. The air had went cold as everything stood still. Knowing this was Haku's doing because why not, a grin graced Sakura's face. She had taken up learning about plants with him in the mornings along with sparring. She had somehow gained an interesting relationship with him as he took up a habit of keeping a mental note of safety around her. **((hey what can I say…I like haku XP and zabuza XD)) **Enough about that we will have to cut this explanation short and reschedule that for later. A guy in black who stole Sakura's cat ear idea is moving….okay so maybe he didn't steal her idea but whatever. The guy in black held Konohamaru's scarf in his hand holding the kid up above the ground.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cliff hanger but not reaaaaaaaaaaaaally XD-

Seriously I'm just too lazy to continue and it's been a while since I wrote anything like this. Sorry it's probably not really funny or random. In all actuality I have no idea where I am going with this story XD. But any way I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's not an extravagant amount but hey at least I updated…..in a way . please don't kill me.


End file.
